Mermaids
by Pirate princess0401
Summary: OCs The waves smashed against the rocks harder and more viscous as the storm grew. Shrieks of terror filled the once silent night as the remaining crew fought for their souls, or what was left of it.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: I do not own Pirates of the caribbean (yet! wha ha ha ha haaaa!)**

_Prologue_

"The waves smashed against the rocks harder and more viscous as the storm grew. Shrieks of terror filled the once silent night as the remaining crew of dark water witch fought for their souls, or what was left of it.

What, you might ask, would bring this mighty crew to the brink of death when many a pirate and navy man could not? Mermaids. Aye the story's are true, the vile beasts exist... If ye be willing to venture to white cap bay ye could see for yer self, though I'm sure someone... may prevent ye." John motioned toward the young boy he was lecturing's father: Captain James Wortherns, a wealthy privater in the employ of England. " If I got me hands on a monster like that Id suer her, there and then!" The boy leaped up his fists clenched as he waved them in the air. "Aye," Laughed John "ye say that now, but mermaids all be women, gorgeous, with beautiful voices to lure ye in. Makes it... tough to 'suer' her." the boy sat again, looking out to sea "Oh," He said looking slightly down hearted. "_My heart is pierced by cupid... I disdain all glittering gold there is nothing can console me... but my jolly sailor bold_" he mumbled the well known tune John had drilled into his brain when he was just a baby.

Suddenly, their was a rippling in the water, shimmers of skin raped underneath. A mermaid? The boy slowly walked over to a near by musket as he continued to sing " _Come all ye pretty fair maids, who ever ye may be, who loves a jolly sailor bold, that ploughs the raging sea..._" he lifted the musket and took aim "_my hear is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold there is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor...bold..._" BANG! The boy waited a moment before small drops or blood rose to the surface of the water slowly turning into a pool of deep read. "I-I killed it... I killed a mermaid!" the boys face lit up, it was as if he had just became a man. But alas he face fell as a body rose to the surface, a human, no a fish, yes he did kill a mermaid but his joy was dead along with her as he cough a glimpse of her face. John was right she was beautiful, and by the looks of it young, the same aye as the boy. She hair flowed in with the blood a bright red with fair skin and piercing blue ayes now life less and a bullet in her head. "I killed a mermaid," the boy now sounded less proud of this, the monster was just a girl. The boy, although seeing her dead, was falling in love with the girl. But as soon as she appeared she was gone. Back bellow the waves...

"Zack, Zackery!" John called to the boy. "what is wrong with ye?"

"I killed a mermaid..."

**review pretty please!**

**I wanted to write something new so expect adventure, curses and mermaid (DUH)**

**I have allllllwaaaaaysss been interned in mermaid and sea monsters things like that but the new POTC move really pushed me to write this one (how amazing is that movie!)**


	2. chapter 1: Sea calls

The sun began slowly chasing me over the horizon as a ran though the streets of London, my heat ponding. I have done many, many things to 'dis honer' my family (well my father) in my short life but this was the biggest. This was my favourite.

The sun what almost fully risen before I finally cough a glimpse of the quiet docks. My rusty sword thumped against my legs as I attempted to sprint, unnoticed, towards a cargo load. Stowing away was not my first decision but I was not going to stay in London waiting for my father to find and return me. I longed for the sea. John had told me this once when I was a boy: "every man has his place, many a man's place is the sea." This saying replayed in my mind over and over until I found my self repeating it out loud. I wish John was still alive, he could help me escape my father and together we could find the infamous treasure of white cap bay... The mention on the place sent a severe shiver down my spine. Mermaids were the soul possessors of the waters around and sometimes the land of white cap bay. Encountering mermaids was not something I was hopping for during my new life on the sea. Fortunately I awakened from my deep thoughts to see a ship had docked and was loading the cargo I was hiding amongst; I hopped into a respectably big box and settled, staying as still as I could.

The hard rocking and strong smell told me not only was I out at sea but that I was not on a navy or millitery vessel. More like pirates if I'm not mistaken.

"well well, what do we got er?" A sailor grumbled, his voice was thick and horse, matching his 'looks'. I was caught, my thoughts got away with me once again. "I uh..."

"A Stowaway are ya? CAPTAIN, BELOW! WEVE GOT A VISTER!" my chest suddenly felt heavy and my heart pounded, I was trapped out in the middle of God knows where with God knows what! I waited what felt like hours for their captain to come before me, millions of horrible thoughts went through my mind; what pirates captain was he? Captain Barbossa? I herd he skins stowaways alive then feeds them to his crew! What if it was wource, like Captain Edward teach or Blackbeard as he's better known. I know what he dose to stowaways, and I don't like it!

Finally I herd a heavy footed clump clump clump as there captain ventured down the steps...

"A stowaway? Uh, is that's so," He said examining me. He didn't look very scary, not many pirates would with dread locks. "do you have a name son?"

"Zack... well Zackary actually, I'm really sorr-"

"Well Zack," he handed me a near bucket and threw in a old worn cloth "of to work!" He grinned. Was he serious? All the crew watched for a moment to see if I obeyed before "Back to work you scavlice dogs!" The captain barked, they all scattered to there duties. "Look," He began noticing I still had not moved " You can ether stay in one of those little boxes or you can come up, get food, water, sunlight! as long as you work, savvy?" He asked looking down on me becoming sightly impatient. "I work for no one!"

"Oh a brave one! Well bye bye," he shooed me with a wave of his hands "But! I may have a map you may be intersected in!"

"to what exactly?"

"The treasure of white cap bay..." By his expression I cough his attention. "theirs no such thing..." I dug deep into my pocket and flashed a corner of the map. "Maybe you don't believe in the supernatural,"

"Oh no no no, I've see a thing or two."

"legioned has it, before king Neptune was murdered he placed his trident along with a variety of other 'trinkets' somewhere in the god forsaken island... The mermaids," I shivered "have been hunting for it for years." I grinned mischievously, the captain was clearly interested in this. I'm sure John was proud of me. "Right well I'll be having that map then boy," The captain put out his had and I took a step back "no,"

"you remind me of my self when I was your age, apart from the," He waved his hands around "English part."

"Then you shall bring no harm to me, or the map. We shall come as a pair!" The captain drew his sword, testing his luck. I took out the map and held it over a near candal, it began to burn. "NO!" I blew out the map and candal, slid it back into my pocket and put out my had. "we come as a pair?"

"Aye," The captain shook my hand "Captain jack sparrow,"

"Pleasure, Zackery Wortherns."

**Once again I don't own POTC.**

**Review more! Should I keep writing?**

**I didn't wast it to be so short, but I have a maths test to study for sooooo... yeh... **


End file.
